Friday the 13th 1
| next = ''Friday the 13th #2 }} "Friday the 13th" is the untitled first issue of the ''Friday the 13th'' comic book limited series published by DC Comics under their WildStorm Productions imprint. It was written by Justin Gray & Jimmy Palmiotti with artwork by Adam Archer and inks by Peter Guzman. It was colored by Jonny Rench and lettered by Wes Abbott. The story was edited by Ben Abernathy with Kristy Quinn as assistant editor. This issue shipped with a February, 2007 cover date and carries a cover price of $2.99 per copy (US). Synopsis Framing Sequence Sally Thomas is bruised, naked and running frantically down a dark highway, desperate to evade the oncoming attack of mass murderer Jason Voorhees. An elderly couple in an RV pick her up and bring her to a local hospital. At the hospital, Sally is sedated, but the county sheriff arrives and wants to ask her some questions. Main Story Takes place two weeks earlier. In a nearby town, two young teenagers, Nate Dodds and Jerry White stop at the 24 7 Diner and ask for a ride to Camp Crystal Lake. The diner's patrons refuse to acknowledge their presence and ignore them entirely. Outside, the boys come upon a wild-eyed young man who makes a slashing gesture across his throat and begins howling in laughter. Nate and Jerry quickly shy away from the strange individual and continue towards the campground on foot. At Camp Crystal Lake, five young men and women arrive at the site to begin working as junior counselors before the official re-opening of the campground. Included in this group are Ryan (a UCLA student), Sasha (his curmudgeon girlfriend), Brian Evans (a neo-hippie), Rico (a former drug dealer), Alisha Jackson (Rico's girlfriend) and Sally Thomas (a troubled young woman). They meet the property manage Trevor Gaines and the senior counselor Mike Burns. Gaines tells them about the reputation the camp has garnered over the years, specifically the legendary serial killings wrought by the deranged masked murderer, Jason Voorhees. Gaines wants to use the camp's nightmarish history as a marketing ploy. After introductions are made, Gaines leaves the group in the care of Mike Burns. That afternoon, the teens take some time to relax on a wooden raft out on the lake. Brian Evans and Mike Burns appear to be experts on the campground's bloody history and they tell the others the story of Jason Voorhees and his murderous mother, Pamela Voorhees. As the teens continue to converse, Sally decides to take a swim. As she nears the center of the lake, she feels something tugging at her foot. Suddenly, she is dragged beneath the water whereupon she sees images of dozens of mutilated children. Appearances Featured characters * Alisha Jackson * Brian Evans * Rico * Ryan * Sasha * Sally Thomas Supporting characters * Jerry White * Mike Burns * Nate Dodds * Trevor Gaines Antagonists * Jason Voorhees Minor characters * Martha * Richard * Unnamed sheriff Organizations * None Races * Humans Locations * New Jersey :* Wessex County :* Crystal Lake Township :* 24 7 Diner :* Camp Crystal Lake ::* Crystal Lake ::* Lake Trail Items * Hockey mask * Machete Vehicles * Automobiles * Jeep * Recreational vehicle Miscellaneous * Diner * Doctor * Drowning * Female rear nudity * Female topless nudity * Final girl * Hospital * Nurse * Profanity * Smoking Notes & Trivia * This series is rated M for Mature (18+ readership). * The tagline for this series is "A new era in horror begins!" * This issue shipped to retailers on December 6th, 2006. * This issue is UPC barcode number 761941258409 00111. * This issue shipped with a variant cover illustrated by Tim Bradstreet. The variant shipped with a 1 in 10 distribution ratio. * This issue is reprinted in the Friday the 13th, Volume 1 trade paperback collection. This collection was published by WildStorm Productions and released in September, 2007. * This issue contains explicit material and is suggested for mature readers. 18+ years age requirement for purchase. * Several references are made to Jason's mother, Pamela Voorhees, in this issue. * This issue also references two other characters introduced in the 1980 Friday the 13th feature film, Alice Hardy, and Steve Christy. * WildStorm Productions treats the 1980 Friday the 13th film as part of its canonical comic book history. It is unknown whether the events from the film's sequels are likewise preserved in comic continuity. * Trevor Gaines makes a reference to "Sleep-Away Camp" in this issue. This is actually a pun on the 1983 horror film Sleepaway Camp, which was one of more than a dozen such films that borrowed from the Friday the 13th formula during the 1980s. Body Count * None - Although the end of the issue implies that Sally Thomas drowns in the lake, the framing sequence of the story shows that she is actually the "Final Girl" of this series. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * Gallery Friday the 13th 1A.jpg Brian Evans.jpg Sally Thomas.jpg 24 7 Diner.jpg Mike Burns.jpg Sally Thomas 001.jpg Sasha - F13.jpg Trevor Gaines.jpg